Breaking Dawn p3:Fight to the Finish
by VampireHolic113GLAU
Summary: I wasn't human.But I wasn't a vampire.But I was sorta a shapeshifter.There was a part of me that has never thought possible but I made it possible.One full moon at the right place,at the right time proved it.Some say the world will end in fire or ice...
1. The Begining

**Hello I am fairly new to fanfiction as of writing. I have been reading twilight and vampire academy fanfic but decided that I should write one. This is all twilight no new vamps or shifters the normal Stephanie Meyer characters. Cullens: Carlise, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella and Nessie. This is about a month after the "battle against the volturi" in breaking dawn but this mainly focuses on a new character on the wolves side. The normal wolves and their imprints: Sam(Emily), Jared(Kim), Paul(Rachel), Embry, Jacob(Nessie), Quil(Claire), Leah, Seth, Brady and Colin. This is not a crossover people I just mixed H20 ideas in there. People who dont like H20 please dont judge my story is different please give it a chance. PS: Jacob did imprint of Nessie!**

I am not human. I am not a vampire. And I am not completely a shapeshifter. I wasn't even a hybrid. I don't even know what I am. All I know is that I was different from everyone else. Some say the world will end in fire...some say in ice but what I have experienced I say both. I was part of both. Fire and ice run inside my body and pump within me. I was them and they were me.

I sighed as I looked out the window. I felt dizzy and sick but hey I was claustrophobic and with all these squished up people sitting around me it either sleeping or doing somethings americans did was making it worse. Planes weren't my thing, I hated them. I was quick to judge but the truth was I have never been on a plane until now. Dont get me wrong I loved traveling but in either tail style or super sonic speed. I sighed again as I thought of how I ended up on a plane heading west to a place called La Push, Washington to some unknown family from my fathers side. I am not american and I have never been to the United States. All my life I have lived in Gold Coast, Australia with my two older "cousins" and our keeper. Our keeper or what we call him Senji was like our teacher taught us all we needed to know for school and how to beat someone up. He trained us for the outside world. La Push, Washington was the outside world for me. But I was alone not with my cousins.

I checked my ipod it read 4:20pm. Great 40 dreadful minutes until we land. One thing Senji forgot to mention was that La Push was one of the rainiest places in the USA and that was not good for me if you know what I mean. I was glad I was told about the tiny most important info on where I was going to live. Supposedly I had an older cousin from my father's side that lived there with his fiance. I am half Quileute and the gene ran inside of me. A few weeks ago right before my 15th birthday it was activated. Yes, I had turned into a giant fur ball with razer sharp teeth. I intended to keep my shifting a secret from my Sam. I knew that he had shifted a year back and had his pack growing like crazy he didn't need me. I certainly didn't want to be part of it. With a small movement of my hands my skin cooled down. If Sam of any of the pack were to touch my skin they would know I had phased. I knew they would find out what I really am and didn't want them to find out a shifted to make matters worse.

I rechecked my ipod and it read 4:56pm. Thank god this plane ride will be over and I will be free of this trap. As soon as we landed I was the first one out of there already with my luggage looking around to find someone tall, muscled, man face guy to pick me up. I reached into my pocket to grab my purse when I remembered Jasmine my cousin back in Australia had it because it wouldn't work here. Great. Just when I am about to give up I spotted something huge and tan. Tall about 6ft 5 and muscled tanish guy stood in front of me. Off the bat I knew it was Sam Uley. In all his glory stood my cousin...


	2. Stop Complaining

**Hey guys I know I just posted chapter 1 but I am really excited about writing this story that I thought I should write another chapter. Again this story is not a crossover with H20. I just took ideas from the show. Please give it a chance. Just to let you know I normally will be updating once a week and sometimes twice if I get a chance. I am super bummed because my winter break is almost over. But on the bright side my school does have a week off in February. Well please enjoy and review!**

**I don't own twilight or H20 ideas. I only own new characters! :)  
><strong>

For a normal person Sam Uley would seem like a huge giant on steroids. Huge muscles, about past 6ft. serious face, tanned which meant he was native american. Well actually Quileute. Huh that's where i get my light tannish skin from. But I wasn't normal. I was far from normal. I stood around 6ft with a light brown tan from my Quileute side and I had muscles on my legs and arms. I also had a nice four pack on my stomach.

"Astrid Uley?", he declared with hesitation. Probably because he wasn't sure if it was me. But the "Uley" part bothered me. Sure I was an Uley but I had always used my mothers last name "Cortez" because both of my cousins were my mom's sisters kids so they had the same last name. It seemed less suspicious to keep that name. We didn't want people to get suspicious on who my parents were. But here I had to say my last name was Uley

"That's me", I said with security. I didn't want to sound stupid and stutter. I was strong and powerful. I was not weak.

"I am your cousin Sam Uley though I bet you already know that". Wow no of course I know who you are, I thought quietly. I mentally scolded myself to be more nicer.

"Well I see you got your luggage so why don't we get going we have a 2 hour drive ahead of us to get to La Push". Great. Just wonderful. I get off a plane from Australia to Forks which was oh I don't know how many hours and once I arrive I have to sit in a car drive for 2 hours. Again I scolded myself I had to stop complaining. This was the real world.

**I know real short chapter. I promise that next chapter will be longer. And you will definitely see the wolf pack in the next chapter :). **


End file.
